Darren Sampson VIII
A rich and powerful business magnate, Darren Sampson VIII is the most cunning of all of the Darren Sampson lineage. Known for his ruthless demeanor and high strength despite his age, Darren Sampson VIII is a name that is feared among all elite businessmen, and he is the mortal enemy of Refrigeratrix. Biography Darren Sampson VIII was born on the 13th January, 1934 to father Darren Sampson VII and his wife Wanda Sampson (nee Jackson) in Chicago, Illinois. He was the only child of his parents, and had a very close relationship with his father, who tutored him from a very young age in the ways of greedy capitalism. He always greatly admired his father, and once he took over the company he sacked anyone that spoke negatively against him. Once he graduated from the University of Berlin with a degree in business at the age of 23, he was installed as the head of the European branch of Darsamp Oils and Materials Incorporated. In 1960, whilst alone on a leisurely walk in Romania whilst on a business vacation, Darren was attacked by a cult of vampires, led by the notorious Count Jackula. Fortunately, he had his favourite silver rapier, "Wealth and Glory" with him, and he used his well trained fencing skills to fight them off. However, a drop of Jackula's blood entered into one of his wounds. Luckily for Darren, it wasn't enough to cause a full conversion into a vampire, yet it enhanced many of his physical attributes and increased his longevity. In 1970, he married Crystal Wolverton, and 2 years later, they welcomed their first child, Darren Sampson IX. In 1990, his father relinquished Darsamp's ownership due to ill health, and he took over the company, ruling as brutally as his predecessors. In 2006, his son informed him that a vast quantity of highly pure crude oil had been discovered in suburbian Thistletown, Georgia. He sent his son to investigate and to secure cooperation from the residents by any means necessary. When Refrigeratrix killed his son when his powers unleashed themselves, Darren Sampson VIII vowed revenge, and has spent the last decade trying to kill him and secure the oil wells of Backwards Lane. Appearance Darren Sampson VIII stands at 6'5, and has a thin frame, thus can be quite an intimidating figure up close. He possesses the distinctive beak like nose of the Sampsons, and his hair is a greyed and receded widow's peak, which is slicked back. He exclusively wears pitch black tuxedos, custom made, although on rare occasions he wears a red variant of the same outfit. His hazel eyes are also permanently bloodshot. Powers and Abilities Darren Sampson VIII, due to his infection with vampire blood, has the strength of a bodybuilder, despite his thin frame. He also has highly enhanced speed and has the ability to "dash" instantly across distances of about 5 metres at a time. He uses this ability to take opponents by surprise, seemingly several metres away then WHAM BAM he's right in front of you, kicking your ass. He also has vampirical stealth, being able to creep around so quietly that even your friendly neighbourhood something couldn't detect him. Darren is also a highly skilled swordsman, often winning international open dueling tournaments in the 60's and 70's with his pure silver sword, Wealth and Glory. Most people would find it difficult, wielding a pure silver blade, but due to his enhanced strength and years of training, Darren can do it as effortlessly as you can scratch your nose (but if you are an amputee, please find another, more suitable analogy).